


By the Campfire

by orphan_account



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Asta and Yuno’s trip to the Magic Knights entrance exam wasn’t entirely uneventful.





	By the Campfire

Asta was Yuno’s rival, his hope, and his inspiration… but he was also a complete pain in the ass.

They were on their way to the Magic Knights entrance exam. It was a hard journey, exacerbated by the fact that Asta kept challenging Yuno to races that his pride wouldn’t allow him to lose. By the time night fell, they were always exhausted to the bone. At least they slept soundly.

At least, Yuno _would_ have been sleeping soundly one night in particular, if it weren’t for a certain pain in the ass. When he blinked his weary eyes open in the middle of the night, it was to the sensation of movement against him. There were arms around his waist, hugging him from behind, and insistent hips rocking into him.

This… was definitely not how they fell asleep.

The night was cold when they turned in for the night at Yuno’s insistence. All they had was a thin blanket to share between them, courtesy of the church. That led to the two huddling together for warmth by the campfire. They’d fallen asleep back to back.

Except Asta had apparently rolled over in his sleep, and he was…

Yuno slammed his elbow back into Asta's gut. “Wake up, Asta,” he deadpanned, as if the blow hadn’t been enough to rouse him.

“Ow!” Asta complained, bolting upright. He rubbed his stomach and levelled Yuno with a glare. “I'm awake! what was that for, Yuno?!”

“Get yourself under control,” Yuno scoffed. He looked over his shoulder and pulled some of the blanket away from Asta, who was hogging it. “Your lower half was being too friendly.”

Asta blinked and reached up to rub the drool from his chin. “Huh?” he followed Yuno's pointed gaze downward. “...oh.”

“Oops, won’t happen again.” Asta smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

With that, Yuno laid back down and shut his eyes. He felt Asta settle behind him, putting his back to Yuno's again. Yuno would never admit it, but the sensation was comforting. Asta quite literally had his back. It made him feel safe.

He heard a yawn, and figured that was the end of that. Just a mildly awkward situation that they would forget in the morning.

Yuno was just beginning to drift into the soft dark, when Asta’s voice pulled him back into wakefulness.

“I can't sleep. I'm hard.”

Yuno squeezed his eyes shut harder. Maybe if he ignored Asta, he would go away…

“Yuno?” Asta complained loudly. _Damn it._

“Go jump in a river, then.”

“What?! Yuno, you jerk, that’d be _cold.”_

“That's the point,” Yuno said dryly. His fatigue added more of a bite to his voice than usual. He just wanted to sleep.

“No way. I'm gonna take care of it,” Asta declared. There was rustling and squirming behind him that made Yuno's mental facilities go blank.

“Asta, you can't— why would— go do that somewhere else, dumbass.” Yuno, normally so calm and collected, stumbled over his words. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. What did he do to deserve this? He wasn’t that type of character, like Asta, who would probably love to be put in such a _convenient_ situation. Alone, at night, with the object of his affections in such a state...

“It's _cold_ out,” Asta protested. He added something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, _still not as cold as your heart though._ His voice took on a wheedling tone. “C’moooon, I'll be quick. I'll be quiet too, you won't even notice.”

 _How could I_ not _notice?_ Yuno wanted to scream.

“Do what you want,” Yuno gritted out.

Asta wasted no time in pushing his pants down and getting to it, judging by the sounds Yuno was trying not to listen to. Apparently he was sticking to his promise to be quick. But Yuno couldn't stop himself from hearing every little thing. The rustling of Asta’s clothes, the sound of him spitting into his hand, and—

The tips of Yuno's ears flushed pink. His neck burned. His skin prickled. With a sinking feeling, he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to sleep until Asta finished.

Yuno curled further into himself, breathing shallowly, heart pounding in his ears. He wasn’t some kind of pervert, he _wasn’t,_ but each little noise from behind him made his body heat up further. He dug his nails into his thighs. Asta was breathing a little harder. He was _trying_ to kill Yuno, wasn’t he?

Seconds stretched into minutes. The torture seemed to stretch on for an eternity. Yuno wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but it was far too much.

“What's taking so long?” Yuno's voice cut through the darkness as he reached his limit, unable to take the slick sounds and huffs of breath beside him for a moment longer. “Hurry up and finish so I can sleep.”

The movements behind Yuno stopped.

“I can’t cum,” Asta complained. There was a breathy quality to his voice that made it all the more visceral what he was doing. It felt like a punch in the gut to Yuno. “I'm not used to using my left hand when I do it.”

“What's wrong with your right?”

Yuno went rigid as he felt and heard Asta shuffling behind him, rolling onto his back. He shoved his hand in Yuno’s face without ceremony. Yuno caught his wrist and examined his calloused palm. There were several ugly scrapes towards the base of his thumb, scabbed over.

“Training,” Asta explained. Yuno could hear the proud grin in his voice, that one that said, _I won’t lose to you._ “I was running in the woods and I tripped.”

“Dumbass,” Yuno deadpanned.

“Hey, you jerk—!” Asta huffed and pulled his hand away, putting his back to Yuno once more. “Anyway, I still gotta cum,” he said matter-of-factly. Yuno was sure only Asta could announce something like that without an ounce of shame.

Yuno's stomach twisted. He couldn't take it anymore.

Yuno turned over and pressed himself flush to Asta's warm, muscular back. He felt him freeze. His hand steadied Asta’s elbow. Trailed down his thick forearm, to his wrist.

“Let me.”

Asta was stock still at first, stunned into a statue. But those two words, or maybe Yuno's reverent touch, made him relax into the body curled around him.

Wordlessly, he took Yuno's hand in his own warm, sticky one, and guided it to where he ached the most.

It was hot and heavy in Yuno’s hand, but soft. Like burning steel covered in velvet. His fingers explored of their own accord and familiarized themselves with the new territory. Trailing over veins, teasing the flushed, sticky head, dipping down to squeeze his balls. They were just light, fleeting, exploratory touches, but Yuno delighted in the way Asta shivered and caught his breath.

 _What am I doing?_ Yuno wondered helplessly. _Why is he_ letting _me do this?_

Asta curled his hand around Yuno’s, making his grip tighten just the way he wanted it. It was already so wet, so easy to stroke up, rubbing his thumb over the head, and then back down, twisting his hand.

“Oh,” Asta sighed. His voice was rough, and pride flashed through Yuno that _he_ was the one to cause that. “Your hand’s so soft, Yuno.”

Yuno looked over Asta, watched him slide in and out of his fist in a hypnotic motion. He didn’t know where to look. His eyes moved back to Asta’s face, softly illuminated by the glow of the campfire. He watched his pink, chapped lips part on heavy inhales and exhales, watched his teeth momentarily bite into them. He watched his eyes flutter between closed and open, like he couldn’t decide whether to close his eyes and enjoy the sensation, or to watch Yuno’s hand move around him. Locks of unruly hair were stuck to his forehead with sweat.

Asta was so beautiful it hurt to look at. Not for the first time, Yuno felt that magnetic pull to him, a pull that he was sure _everyone_ who came to know Asta felt. It defied all odds, considering he was noisy, short, and seemed to have no appealing qualities besides sheer determination— but he was like a flame, wild and lovely and full of life, and most of all _warm._ Yuno was just one moth among many.

“Asta,” Yuno demanded. Green eyes flickered over, and Asta turned his head. Giving Yuno all of his attention, just the way he wanted it. “If you think about Sister Lily for even a second, I’ll stop.”

Asta’s eyes widened. “I wasn’t!” He defended. “It’s rude to think about somebody else while doing stuff with someone!”

“Good. Keep it that way.”

Yuno’s unoccupied hand slipped up Asta’s shirt, feeling his warm, toned stomach that jumped under his touch. Yuno’s fingers explored his abs, his ribs, up to his defined pecs. It was all evidence of how hard he worked. Yuno admired him, so much.

Asta sighed and rolled his hips, starting to move in time with Yuno’s strokes and fuck his fist. It made something twist low in Yuno’s gut, hot and electric. He pulled his hand from Asta’s shirt and moved it up to his face, gripping his chin and turning his face closer. He caught Asta in a firm kiss.

They were both inexperienced. Asta kissed back a little too eagerly, bumping Yuno with his nose and teeth and pushing forward like he was trying to win a battle.

Yuno’s hand slowed. His fingers teased over Asta’s dripping tip, toying with it. He pulled away.

“What are you doing?”

“Kissing you,” Asta said, with a heavy undercurrent of, _isn’t it obvious?_

“More like mauling me.”

“Hey!” Asta said indignantly. “I’d like to see _you_ kiss better.”

Well, Yuno wasn’t going to turn down a direct challenge. He narrowed his eyes. His hand squeezed Asta, startling a breathy groan from him and making his hips buck up. He pressed his lips to Asta’s and did his best to make him eat those words.

Yuno was slipping his tongue into Asta’s mouth before long, swallowing the noises he made. They kissed hot and hungry. Yuno’s fingers tangled in Asta’s hair, while Asta reached back to wrap an arm around Yuno’s shoulders and grip his shirt. The angle was awkward, but neither cared.

“Are you close?” Yuno panted against Asta’s lips.

“Yeah. Yeah,” Asta breathed, and surged forward. It was his turn to lick his way between Yuno’s teeth, to explore every inch of his mouth with desperation. He fucked into Yuno’s fist with renewed urgency.

Asta fell apart in Yuno’s arms, gasping and moaning and giving a few last hard, long thrusts. Of course he was noisy, even during this. Yuno felt hot, wet cum drip over his fingers.

Their kiss slowed to something languid and sweet. Asta heaved a long, pleased sigh. When Yuno opened his eyes, it was to see Asta’s face flushed a pretty pink, his eyelids drooping and his hair a sweaty bird’s nest. He uncurled his fingers from the back of it.

Yuno withdrew his dirty hand from Asta’s softening length and wiped it on his thigh.

“Handsome jerk,” Asta said half-heartedly. He looked too pleased and fucked-out for Yuno to take him seriously. He dropped his head back down, stretched, and yawned.

Yuno hid his slight smile against the back of Asta’s neck. He held his hips back to keep from pressing his hardness into Asta. It wasn’t like he expected Asta to...

“Your turn,” Asta announced. He wasted no time in rolling over and pushing Yuno onto his back. His grin was radiant. “What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t return the favor, huh?”

“This isn't a competitio— _oh.”_

All the breath in Yuno's lungs seemed to leave him at once as Asta slipped between his legs, pulled his pants and underwear down in one fell swoop, and sucked him into his mouth.

Almost immediately Asta was gagging and pulling back. He glared at Yuno’s cock like it was personally responsible for his error, staring it down as if it were an enemy to be defeated. He sucked in a breath and dove back in for attempt number two, which was only marginally more successful.

“Y...you don’t have to—”

“I want to! Shut up, Yuno, just sit back and think of pretty girls or something!” Asta huffed.

“I don't have any interest in women,” Yuno muttered, in the process of relearning how to breathe. “Only you.”

“Really?” Asta asked, sounding far more innocent than anyone with a cock hovering inches from their lips had any right to. A grin spread across his face, and a fire burned in his eyes. “Then keep your eyes on me. Don't you dare look away, Yuno.”

As if Asta needed to tell him.

It was going to be a long, sleepless night.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tumblr if anyone's interested @ https://galax0lotl.tumblr.com ! i need more black clover peeps to follow


End file.
